webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Ball
Charlie Ball is the 26th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears, the 26th episode overall, and concludes the first season. Synopsis The Bears invite Charlie to be on their team after Panda gets hurt; Charlie ruins the fun of the game.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-charlie-ball/EP022222100181?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with the Bears huddling and working on a strategy to win a basketball match. Charlie soon appears in a nearby bush, interrupting them and scaring Panda. Before Panda can exclaim in reaction to this sudden appearance, Charlie puts his hand over his mouth to silence him, not wanting his cover blown. A woman jogs by, causing Charlie to cover Panda's mouth again. When she passes, he quickly tells him to stop putting his hand on his mouth. Grizzly quickly tells him they can't hang out as they're playing basketball and soon go to play. During the game, the Bears do their best to win by following their strategy but to no avail. Eventually, when Panda has the ball and is about to shoot, he's tackled by one of the members of the opposing team as he throws the ball, causing him to hurt his arm. Grizzly and Ice Bear run up to him, asking him if he's okay. His shoulder was really hurt, so the two escort him home. Grizzly tells the other team they were lucky he got hurt as they walk off. At home Grizzly is eating a cantaloupe and Panda is resting his arm. Charlie sneaks in the house telling the bears they have a web problem. Charlie takes a melon and a fly gets in the way. Charlie throws the melon in the trash and makes a goal. The bears ask Charlie on their team to replace Panda. Charlie agrees. The Bears are sitting on the bench and Charlie comes out a bush in a bear jacket. The bears put their arms in and begin the game. Charlie lets the other team win (because he doesn't know what basketball is) and they group huddle again. Grizzly tells Charlie to put the ball in the hoop and he drops it in. Charlie throws the ball in the hoop every time making him what the bears call a "ball". At the cave, Grizzly talks about Charlie being a "ball hog". During the argument, Panda checks to see if his arm is okay and he says that it is healed. Grizzly says Panda can come back in and Charlie can leave. Charlie takes off his jacket and puts it on the table and leaves the house in anger. The next day, the Bears are back on court with Panda all healed. They find out that Charlie has joined the other team and the Bears are against him. Panda tries to make a shot and surprisingly makes a shot. He says his arm might have healed weirdly. When it's Charlie against Panda, they both win on their teams. Charlie accidentally hits Panda's arm with the ball, causing it to get hurt again. Panda says it only hurts a little bit and he can still play. He tries to make a basket, but he fails. Charlie then makes another goal, but his jacket comes off. He tries to give everyone a high-five, but they all reject it. Charlie finds out that his jacket is off and people start taking photos. The Bears know what they did was wrong to Charlie and defend the cameras from taking the photos. The other team leaves the court in anger and the Bears and Charlie walk through the forest. Charlie thanks the bears for what they did and hugs them. Panda then tells Charlie to put them down and Charlie sets the Bears down. The episode ends with the Bears walking back to the cave. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Charlie Locations * Basketball Court * The Cave * The Forest Music * Can't Stop The Rock Trivia * This episode aired during Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star Jam. In spirit of this, Damian Lillard, an American professional basketball player for the Portland Trail Blazers, made a guest voice appearance in the episode. Cultural References * Charlie's over-the-foul line dunk was been parodied by Chicago Bulls' legend Michael Jordan. Jordan's historic dunk can seen in the shoe brand Air Jordan. * Charlie's disguise when on the court could possibly be a reference to the French animated series Zip Zip where wild animals disguise themselves as run-of-the-mill house pets. *One of the basketball players wore a jersey that resembles the away jersey of the Portland Trail Blazers. International Premieres * October 27, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Errors * After Charlie is shown to have joined the basketball players' side, he and the other two basketball players are seen standing in front of the hoop. In the next scene, the hoop disappears. In the scene after that, Charlie and the basketball players change positions and are then seen standing beside the bears. Videos We Bare Bears - CN All Star Jam|''Behind the Scenes Preview''. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Charlie Episodes Category:C